


When I Open Up (He Meets Me Halfway)

by Enk



Series: Follow the Call (to the Taebaek Mountains) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Sex, Spanking, Victor in lingerie, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: The Figure Skating World Championships are just around the corner. Both Victor and Yuuri are stressed. Both Victor and Yuuri deal with that in very different ways.





	1. Pink Cheeks and Aqua Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowofrazia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofrazia/gifts).



> This is for the fabulously wonderful shadowofrazia. Happy Belated Birthday!!!

“Hey Yuuri,” a sing-song voice comes from the bathroom. Yuuri looks up from the conversation he has with Phichit on his phone about where they should go for dinner tomorrow. 

“Yes Victor?” He knows that voice. It’s Victor’s ‘I’m up to something’ voice. If it comes from the bathroom, it usually means that Victor found something to wear that he thinks is amusing- one of Yakov’s old costumes from the 70s-; shocking- hockey gear which Yuuri still has no idea where it had come from-; and sexy- last time it had been Yuuri’s team jacket and nothing else. So Yuuri braces for whatever Victor will throw at him. He’s ready. At least that’s what he thinks until Victor opens the bathroom door.

“Do you think this could be my new skating outfit?” Victor says coy and shy like he isn’t in a silk robe that falls off his shoulder, like he isn’t wearing thigh high stockings and a garter belt both in a ridiculous aqua colour that makes the colour his eyes pop in ways that should be illegal. Yuuri’s mouth feels dry, but when he sees the tiny aqua lace shorts Victor wears, it turns into the desert. “Do you like it?” Victor asks and that’s when Yuuri remember he hasn’t died and gone to heaven and rolls his eyes. 

“You tell me.” He says and sends Phichit a half-garbled message of ‘aqua blue lace’ as if that explains everything. He wants to be fully present for this. Internally, he has to fight the urge to just throw himself at Victor and devour him, but there is something in Victor’s eyes that stops him from giving into that urge. That’s not what this is. If Victor wants adoration and worship, he posts a selfie on any of his many social media accounts. No, this is Victor who wants his mask pulled away, Victor who wants to be vulnerable and exposed. It’s why Yuuri chucked his phone into the drawer of his night stand and now just sits and watches Victor. And Victor blushes. That’s when Yuuri smiles. 

“I’m glad that you do,” Victor returns the smile and drops his silk robe, lets it slide to the floor with a soft noise in the back of his throat.

“Of course I do,” Yuuri says after he allows himself to take in Victor and just how beautiful he is. 

It isn’t just physical beauty. Yuuri had already known Victor was handsome and beautiful when he had idolised him as a child. This is different like most things involving Victor are. No, Victor is beautiful, caring, and given the chance, extremely selfless. And he is a forgetful mess, a diva, and extremely guarded. Perhaps not with Yuuri, at least not on purpose. He trusts Yuuri, but sometimes he doesn’t know how to turn off his guard. Not tonight. Tonight there is no mask as Victor lays himself bare in front of Yuuri. It isn’t what he’s wearing. It’s the look on his face, that hesitant but hopeful expectation. The barely there fabric is what gives Victor the ability to ask for what he needs. Yuuri watches him as he stands at the edge of the bed looking almost lost. 

“Show me the whole thing,” Yuuri encourages Victor. Not that there is much to show. It really doesn’t leave much to the imagination. But that is of no consequence because Victor’s eyes light up and he turns around with a little sway in his hips. Yuuri whistles low through his teeth. Everything fits perfect like it was custom made for Victor. Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if it was. He has seen Victor naked so many times, more than he’d initially had wanted, too. But this isn’t Victor using a modesty towel as a flourish in the bath. This is Victor who he is without the mask. His Victor. The Victor no one else can have.

"What do you want?" Yuuri asks and Victor shakes his head. Yuuri nods. He understands. "Very well, if you don't want to talk…” Yuuri doesn’t need to finish his words for Victor to nod and stand against the wall. It isn’t about what Victor wants but about what Victor needs. Slowly, Yuuri gets out of bed, slides out from under the covers on the opposite side of where Victor is to make the wait longer. And Victor anticipates. Yuuri can see his thighs and back tense as he waits with his forearms resting against the wall. He doesn’t drag out the wait much longer and when he runs his hand over Victor’s back, the tension leaves and a soft sigh escapes. Yuuri smiles and for a brief moment, he wants to turn Victor back around, kiss him and pull him to bed. But this isn’t about sex. No matter how beautifully Victor wrapped himself, this is about trust and love. 

“Give me a number.” Yuuri whispers into Victor’s ear. “Above five.” 

“Thirteen.” Victor says without hesitation. 

Yuuri is surprised. Nine had been the highest they’d done before this. Thirteen meant something is really bothering him. Yuuri makes a note to check in with him more because thirteen is a lot and while he knows Victor can take it, he is the one in control and he takes care of Victor like Victor takes care of him. But he nods, not that Victor can see still bracing against the wall. Yuuri understands why, he can practically feel it radiate off Victor, but he wants Victor to tell him. And he knows that’s also what Victor wants, otherwise, he wouldn’t be bracing against the wall in gorgeous lingerie waiting for Yuuri. 

“Okay,” Yuuri whispers against Victor’s skin. “You know what to say if you need me to stop.” He trails his fingers over Victors back, smiles when he shivers with anticipation. Yuuri doesn’t leave him hanging. The slap echoes through the room followed by Victor’s gasp but nothing else. “Vitya?” There’s an edge in Yuuri’s voice, but it is kind. 

“One,” Victor breathes more than he says. So much tension still. Too much tension. 

They just arrived in Helsinki yesterday. Three days before the short program so Yuuri doesn't have to worry about this physically impacting Victor's performance. He caresses the perfect curve of Victor's ass before he lets his palm connect hard with it, harder than before. The lace stings Yuuri's hand but the noise coming from Victor soothes any discomfort he might have. With all the anxiety and doubt he usually feels, with all the intrusive thoughts Yuuri often has, when they're like this, he never doubts himself. He never worries. Victor needs him and that washes away any negativity he might feel.

"Two," Victor gasps, almost impatient. Which means three and four are hard and in quick succession and Victor's "four" is barely audible. 

"Colour?" Yuuri asks and kisses a trail across Victor's shoulders to give him a small break. 

"Green!" is the very enthusiastic and immediate response. That's a good sign because Victor likes to get lost in his head sometimes.

"I'll need you to speak clearly from now on, okay?" Yuuri says and snaps the elastic of the garter belt. "If I can't hear you, we can't continue, understood?"

"Yes," Victor mumbles much too quiet on purpose which makes Yuuri smile for a moment. 

"Victor." He responds and moves away from Victor to sit on the bed. 

"I am sorry," Victor says, clearly audible, "Yes, I understand, Sir."

Five is still easy for Victor to take, especially with the small break, but Yuuri doesn't pull and he can feel the change in Victor's demeanour before he hears the change in Victor's voice. He tenses, not from arousal, though that is also there it isn't what this is about. It's a tension that ripples through all of Victor's muscles at once like the tension he feels on the inside becomes visible on the outside. 

"Seven," he gasps, eyes staring at the wall, "harder... please." 

Yuuri wishes they had brought the riding crop because his hand burns already, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Victor lets go and maybe they need that physical closeness right now. The crop always removes a certain amount of closeness, closeness they need right now. So Yuuri can ignore the pain in his hand. Which means eight is loud and hard enough to coax the first whimper of pain from Victor. This is where they need to be. 

"Eight," Victor says immediately followed by "green" before Yuuri can even ask. 

"Very good, Victor," Yuuri praises him as he pulls down the lace to reveal the red hot skin. That's all the respite he allows before nine echoes through the hotel room. Victor moans somewhere closer to pain than pleasure and it takes him a moment before he composes himself to count nine. The muscles in his shoulders and arms twitch with strain. Yuuri notices white finger tips against the wall. Victor is pushing hard into it. His legs tremble and Yuuri knows he is very close to his breaking point. 

"Ten," Victor says and closes his eyes after Yuuri's palm connects with his skin again. Yuuri can see tears beading in his lashes and he gives him a small moment, caresses the hot skin, but resists a kiss pressed against Victor's back. They are not yet done here. 

Eleven happens so unexpected that Victor cries out so loud with surprise and pain that Yuuri tugs his hair to remind him to be quiet. He does not lose count, but his voice promises that he isn't far from letting go. Twelve is when tears stream freely down Victor's face. The first time it had happened, Yuuri had stopped everything worried he had pushed Victor too far. Now he knows this is what Victor wants, what he needs.

"Green," he says first, and Yuuri smiles when he quickly adds: "twelve." 

Thirteen is almost gentle by comparison with a soft kiss placed between Victor's shoulder blades and it is then that Victor's legs give out and he sinks to his knees. Yuuri knows and wraps his arms around him with a soft sigh. He doesn't say anything, just holds Victor close as he cries. He doesn't ask why the tears, he doesn't have to. For all these years, Victor had been self-assured and held up by a mask he had created for himself. Now that the mask was gone, not only did love find its way inside but also fear and doubt. 

"Victor," Yuuri says when Victor's tears begun to ebb, "I love you." He lets go just long enough so he can move to kiss Victor's lips. He can taste the salt of tears and the faint flavour of his lip balm. Victor smiles into the kiss but he is boneless, barely able to hold himself up on his knees. "Let's get you to bed," Yuuri says, voice soft and calm and when Victor finally lays on his stomach on the bed, Yuuri caresses the silver hair and places a soft kiss on it. 

"I'll apply some cream, okay?" Yuuri says and grabs a tube from the bedside drawer. A soft sigh escapes Victor’s lips when Yuuri spreads the cooling cream across his cheeks with great care. And then, then Victor begins to talk, quietly, but not hesitant. He talks about the fears he's had ever since missing the podium at the European championships and the subsequent headlines that maybe he should have stayed retired. How he had blanked in the middle of his routine after a fall but not told anyone, not Yakov, not Yuuri and played it off as nothing but it had haunted him ever since. 

"What if I'm no longer-?" He falls silent as he turns around to ask Yuuri and his gaze catches the redness in the mirror. "Wow that’s really red! Well done! You're always so good to me, Yuuri." He leans in for a kiss with big, happy smile and Yuuri shakes his head and lets Victor kiss him. 

They talk for a long while after until talking deteriorates to kissing which they both planned to end with Yuuri's legs wrapped around Victor's waist as Victor shows him just how grateful he is to have Yuuri in his life. It ends with Yuuri’s legs tangled around the sheets with Victor drooling a little on his chest, both fast asleep.


	2. Paddle Boards and All My Tears

 

The wind blew softly, cool already as the overcast sky diffused the light of the sun and painted the sea dulled and grey. Yuri inhaled the crisp air as he sat on his paddle board. The wet suit kept him warm even with his feet bare and dipped into the ocean. It was just him and the salty aroma of the sea. He smiled and pushed the paddle slowly through the water and listened to the soft sounds it made. He took a deep breath and was about to lay down on the board when he noticed a shadow beneath him. In but a moment, the tranquillity was broken. Yuuri's heart raced inside his chest as he pulled his feet out of the water. The shadow was gone. He rubbed his eyes, stared at the water. He needed to get back to the shore. He needed to get back to the shore now.  

 

With shaking legs, he stood up on the board and from the corner of he thought he saw the shadow again. Or was it a new one? His heart skipped as he tried to catch his breath. He just had to make it to the shore. He just had to get back and he'd be safe. Carefully, he turned his board with his paddle. The shore was close, only about half a kilometre away. He could make it in minutes. He could be okay. He used his core and tried to dig deep with his paddle when suddenly a wave nearly topped his balance. Yuuri cried out in surprise when the wake of an Orca coming up for air pushed him further out to sea.

 

"No," he whispered, "Nononono." Another Orca broke through the surface of the water, spray from its blowhole misting the air. And then another, and another. A pod, dozens, maybe hundreds of Orcas between Yuuri and safe passage to the shore. It wasn't safe. It wasn't safe and he had to get to Victor. How could he have forgotten that he had to get to Victor?

 

"Victor!" He turned the board with skill and used the waves to propel him towards an island with a small white and red lighthouse. Victor was there. Victor was waiting for him. Victor needed him. He'd forgotten. How could he have forgotten? "I'm sorry Victor! I'm so sorry!" He shouted when the board slipped onto the beach and he began to run. He ran through the sand. Victor was by the lighthouse. Victor needed him and he had forgotten. He didn't notice when twigs and rocks cut his feet as he ran up the path. His lungs burned when he reached the stairs leading up to the lighthouse. But he couldn't stop. Victor. Victor needed him. He ran up the stairs to the landing.

 

"Victor!" Yuuri tripped on the last step and hit the ground hard. "I'm so sorry Victor." He pushed himself up and looked at the box in front of him. The black box with pink and white accents all leading to Victor's image printed onto the box. There was a coin slot on the top and a small hole at the bottom.

 

"Yuuri," Victor's voice came from the speaker. "I'm glad you came." As he spoke, small frozen beads fell from the hole.

 

"No!" Yuuri scrambled through his pockets. The wet suit gone. "No, don't talk Victor! Wait!" He needed to find a coin. He needed to find money. Any time Victor spoke, more of him would disintegrate away. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't lose what little he had left of Victor. Yuuri found a coin and dropped it into the coin slot.

 

"I'm sorry I forgot." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around the box. "I'm sorry Victor." He whispered as tears streamed down his face. "I love you." He choked out. "You don't have to say it back!"

 

"Yuuri," Victor's voice came from the box. "Yuuri wake up."

 

There are arms around him. Yuuri is confused, incredibly confused. There are arms around him. Victor's arms. And Yuuri doesn't know why he can't stop crying.

 

"It's okay Yuuri." Victor whispers in his ear. "It was just a dream. I promise, just a dream." Victor's lips were against his ear and Yuuri just let go and cried against his shoulder. "I love you, too, Yuuri." Victor whispers and caresses his hair. "And I'll always say it back. Always."

 

"I couldn't save you," Yuuri sobs against Victor. "I forgot and came back too late. I couldn't save you." The feelings of the dream still had Yuuri in his grip. "I'm sorry, Victor. I'm so sorry."

 

"It's okay Yuuri," there is worry in Victor's voice, but he pulls Yuuri close. "It's okay. You had a nightmare."

 

Slowly, the cold grip of fear begins to lessen as Yuuri wakes up. He can feel his breathing slow and the sobs ebb as his brain processes the dream. And Victor doesn't let go, just whispers soft affirmations into Yuuri's ear until Yuuri pulls away enough to place a soft kiss against Victor's jaw.

 

"I'm sorry," he says quietly and rubs his red-rimmed eyes. "I just- it was a messed up dream." He says and he knows that Victor won't push him to talk about it, but he finds that he wants to talk about it. It's such a ridiculous dream that he has to tell Victor, so he does. Hesitant at first and when he finishes, he looks at Victor who looks back at him with soft, slightly puzzled eyes. Yuuri shouldn’t have told him. He can feel the embarrassment creep up his neck already.

 

"Think it's because you're stressed about tonight?" Victor brushes a strand of damp hair from Yuuri's forehead.

 

"Wasn't thinking about that yet, but yes, maybe, I don't know." He lets himself fall onto his back and closes his eyes. The dream seems so far away now, a fleeting ridiculous moment that made no sense in the real world and he told Victor about it. He should have just stayed quiet and left it at that. How embarrassing! He feels colour in his cheeks deepen until he feels like a glowing tomato. He should have made up something terrible or just anything but that he cried over Victor being a box and then had genuinely talked about it like it’s an actual fear That Victor might end up as a box. Oh god. He throws his arm over his face with a groan to hide. Any time the ground wants to open and swallow him whole, he’s ready.

 

"Yuuri," that sing-song voice as Victor shifts and moves to straddle his legs. Victor is so different now than he had been just a few days ago when he’d cried in Yuuri’s arms from all the tension. "Yuuri," he says again, this time close to his ear, fingers trailing softly over Yuuri's forearm.

 

"Sorry, Yuuri can't come to the phone right now." Yuuri mumbles and lifts his other arm to hide until the ground swallows him. Any time now, ground, he thinks with a groan.

 

"As your coach," Victor begins and kisses Yuuri's forearm, "I know you're going to be great today. And as your fiancée, I know you'll win because you're amazing and talented and incredibly attractive in your costume. No one will be able to take their eyes off you."

 

"Maybe you should during the warm up period," Yuuri smiles when Victor continues to pepper kisses on his skin, "we're warming up in the same group." He pauses and closes his eyes when he remembers what he’d said in Hasetsu about being able to beat Victor. That day? It’s today. He makes a strangled noise and reaches for the pillow, but that’s his mistake. He needs one arm to reach for the pillow and that’s when Victor gently moves his other arm out of the way and kisses him.

 

"Don't worry too much," Victor says with this incredible warmth in his voice that Yuuri believes him, "a little bit of worrying is okay, but remember I have to skate after you enthralled everyone with your love."

 

"Do you think Yuri is worried having to skate after both of us?" Sometimes deflecting is the only way out of a conversation and Victor allows him to change the subject. Yuuri is grateful for that.

 

"No, but I'm worried about his performance today. He hides it well, but he is in pain."

 

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't push himself too hard and ends up with an injury."

 

"Yakov won't let that happen. And more importantly, he wants to keep skating against you." Victor sits up and presses a kiss against Yuuri's cheek. It still surprises Yuuri that Victor isn’t the one Yuri looks up to, it’s him. "Do you want to go for a jog before breakfast?"

 

Yuuri looks at Victor and that's, yeah, going for a run sounds perfect. The air in Helsinki is crisp and clear and they still have some time before breakfast. They dress in silence but Victor touches and kisses a lot more than he normally does. Though even at normal level Victor is quite affectionate, it feels like a lot more today. Yuuri does feel incredibly loved and supported and not like they are about to compete against each other at a World Championship. He hopes that Victor feels the same and when Victor smiles at him as they begin to jog, Yuuri knows he does.

 

"Do you believe you can win today?" Victor asks when they walk into the hotel gym to stretch. And Yuuri takes a moment to think about the question. Can he win today? Against Victor and against Yuri? Can he skate better than everyone else today? Is today the day he beats Victor? In his heart he knows the truth and nods.

 

"I do." He says and yes, he will do his best and today that feels like he can surpass Victor and Yuri and not just because the three of them are less than a single point apart. He believes he can skate his best today.

 

"Great," Victor smiles and takes a long drink from his water bottle. He plants a wet kiss on Yuuri's cheek after he puts the bottle down. "A summer wedding would be so wonderful." Yuuri nearly chokes on his water when Victor saunters away to bend over to stretch. He knows Victor isn’t insinuating he will throw the competition to get a wedding, Yuuri saw him land that quad axel cleanly when they had snuck into the arena early in the morning before anyone else had arrived to practice.

 


	3. Of Epilogues and Happy Endings

It’s the first time Yuuri sits in the Kiss n Cry without Victor since the Rostelecom Cup, but Yakov sits with him while Victor beams a smile and a thumbs up from across the ice. Yuuri shouts “Davai!” at the same time as Yuri does. Victor doesn’t land the quad axel cleanly, he touches the ice with his hand and wobbles to steady himself, but there were enough rotations. The audience roars realising what they just witnessed and Yuuri beams with pride. He sits with Victor in the Kiss n Cry. Victor who catches his breath and beams and genuinely looks surprised when he’s in second place.

 

Now it’s Yuri who decides if Victor takes silver or bronze. He fights, hard, but Yuuri can see the strain in his face and in his upper body. In the end, it isn’t Yuri’s will that gives out, but his body. He loses an entire jump combination worth of points when his legs just don’t give him what he needs. Yuuri and Victor cheer him on from the sidelines together with everyone else in the arena who can sense that Yuri isn’t at his best. Even JJ- currently in fourth place after Phichit- cheers for Yuri. In the end, it’s not enough and Yuri misses the podium altogether. He is gracious and smiles and waves at everyone hugging the giant stuffed lion someone threw on the ice, but when he leaves for the change room, Yuuri can see his shoulders tighten.

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Yuuri hands Victor his water bottle and follows Yuri. He knows how it feels. He knows what it’s like to have expectations only to feel everything he’s worked for slip away with every moment on the ice.

 

“I’m not going to cry in the bathroom if that’s what you’re worried about,” Yuri says leaning against the wall in a quiet corridor away from everything. “That’s more your thing.” But his voice is quiet, tired, lacking the kind of maliciousness it had had just a year and a half ago.

 

“Hey now,” Yuuri smiles and leans, “I also cry in parking garages and hotel rooms. You okay?”

 

“Honestly?” Yuri looks at Yuuri and sighs. “I’ve never been this tired. I think I’m even too tired to be angry or sad or disappointed.”

 

“I understand,” Yuuri nods and smiles. “If you need anything, I’ll always be here.”

 

“I know.” That’s a surprise but then again, it’s Yuri. “And I do need something from you.” His face is serious and Yuuri immediately begins to worry. He can’t help it.

 

“Of course, anything,” he says with a nod. Yuri whether he acknowledges it or not is like family and Yuuri would do anything for his family.

 

“Keep skating like that, no, don’t just keep skating. Keep getting better so when I beat you next year? I can truly say I beat the best.”

 

Yuuri smiles and nods. He can do that, of course he can do that. He had promised Victor another four world championships after all. “I will.” He promises. “Better than ever.”

 

“Good, now go out there and celebrate. Victor is probably about to explode trying to officially ask you to marry him or something.”

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Yuuri wants to make sure that he isn’t leaving Yuri alone with potentially toxic thoughts, but then he hears steps and looks up. Otabek stands by the corridor politely waiting for them to finish talking. Yuuri smiles. “Yeah, you’ll be okay.” He says with a chuckle and walks back towards the rink.

 

“What do you mean, katsudon?! Why are you smiling like that?!” is the last thing he hears before he is back out there where the rink is being prepared for the medal ceremony. Where Victor stands smiling broadly when sees Yuuri return, where Phichit tackle hugs him because he’s so proud and happy they’re sharing the podium again. Where Yuuri spends the next while in a happy daze smiling and laughing until his face hurts and happy tears roll down his cheeks. Where after everything is said and done and the audience is leaving, Victor tugs Yuuri to a quiet corner of the rink.

 

“I’m so proud of you.” He pulls Yuuri into a hug and kisses him softly and then he pulls the medal up and kisses it, looking Yuuri in the eyes. “I’ve been waiting to do this.”

 

“Sorry I kept you waiting,” Yuuri whispers and remembers what Yuri had said to him, but Victor hadn’t. There had been no grand gesture, no going down on one knee, nothing so extra and grand that it could have only been Victor’s idea. Because that’s not who they are. “But I have to ask something and you have to answer honestly.”

 

“Of course, anything, Yuuri.” Victor smiles but there is a hint of concern. However, he simply looks at Yuuri and listens.

 

“I know it happened so fast and it’s not what I was thinking when I bought our good luck charms or maybe I was, but when you said we’d get married once I win gold- that’s not why I won today. I won because I wanted to win, because I haven’t had this much fun and love for the sport maybe ever. Yes, I want to compete in four more championships, I want to make to the Olympics, and yes, I want to win and if I don’t I want it to be because I did my best and tried, but I can’t do that if you think I only won because I wanted to marry you because of a silly thing you said at the dinner in Barcelona.”

 

“What are you saying, Yuuri?” Victor’s brows are knit together with concern, but he doesn’t pull away. He stays close. Victor always stays close.

 

“Will you marry me?” Yuuri blurts out. “Not because I won gold but because I asked you? Even if I try my hardest and never win anything again? Will you marry me because I asked you?” The noise Victor makes has to be the most adorable thing Yuuri has ever heard. And apparently Victor, who is beaming brightly, nose and cheeks flushed with cold and happiness, has lost his words because he nods vigorously, eyes sparkling with tears of unadulterated joy.

 

“You’re supposed to say yes!” Yuri and Phichit shout simultaneously from across the ice. Yuuri doesn’t have to look up to know that everyone has been watching them the moment they had noticed the two of them skate to a quiet part of the ice.

 

“Yes,” Victor says quietly and smiles, “yes, I will marry you, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri smiles brightly and kisses Victor, both of them chuckle when they hear the cheers of their friends from across the rink and coming closer. Their quiet moment is over, but that doesn’t matter, because they will have this quiet place inside them for the rest of their lives, together. This is it, Yuuri thinks, this is what he has skated this entire season.

 

This is love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
